Hollywood Confidential
by Damara
Summary: [Part 3 in the TOYM and TALS series] After some holiday bonding, Booth & Brennan are off to Los Angeles to investigate the remains of a woman found at LAX. Will their new romance be ignited, or will it be over before its begun? [Woman at the Airport]
1. California Dreamin'

**Title: Hollywood Confidential **

**Author: Stephanie (AKA Damara)**

**Rating: K+ (Eventually a T, possibly an M)**

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. I just wanted to bring them out to play for a little while…They belong to the FOX network the writer and creators of Bones, and of course Kathy Reichs herself. I promise to return them when I'm done with them…

**Summary**: This is Part III in my series which began with That Old Yuletide Magic and followed with That Auld Lang Syne. For those of you who haven't read either of these two stories yet, I would highly recommend that you do for purposes of continuity of the storyline…though I suppose you could probably follow this one without having done so.

_**Authors Notes**: Well, so it would appear that I'm returning from a little bit of a hiatus. I'm not too sure what prompted my sudden departure, except to say that my muse temporarily abandoned me for greener pastures. Oh well…poor thing…she took a hike only to find me right where she left me! Hehehe. Well here's Part One of Part III in this little series of ours. I'm following in my initial theme to create a string of stories based loosely in the Season One storyline. So this one picks up at the end of That Auld Lang Syne and starts at the beginning of Woman at the Airport. For purposes of flow and continuity I've inserted several of the scripted lines as they aired in the episode…though from there I mold them into something a bit different. **No Infringement Is Intended.** And as a side note…I'd like to extend a heartfelt 'Thank You' to all of you who continued to read and enjoy TOYM and TALS. I was incredibly touched that so many of you wrote me about them and demanded that I keep my promise to continue :o) This one's for you! Hope you Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1 

Briskly moving toward her office, Temperance sighed anxiously as she breached the doorway; her handsome partner Agent Seeley Booth grinned up at her charmingly from his position at her desk.

"I need a receptionist," she mused tiredly, "I can't have just anybody waltzing in here," her voice was only slightly strained in her movement to lean across him and reach for the textbook laying on the desktop beside him.

For all his carefully guarded charm, it was all Booth could do in that moment to resist reaching up around her waist and pulling her down into the chair with him.

_These self imposed rules of theirs while in the lab really could be an annoyance…_ the thought crossed his mind for the umpteenth time this week.

"Take a look at this!" Booth heard himself start as she straightened her posture. He gingerly offered her the photograph he was palming, and then watched in admiration as she grabbed it away from him and studied it with her usual attention for detail.

"…A bunch of red circles?"

"Each circle shows where a body part was found…" eying her carefully, an undeniable smirk of satisfaction graced his lips.

"What is this, an airport?" Instinctually her detail oriented mind honed in on the information from the photo she held.

Nodding slightly Booth confirmed her guess, "…Los Angeles International. Local pathologist says the remains are in pretty bad shape…", despite the disturbing subject matter the expectant grin that played over his lips was unmistakable…almost as if he was slowly working his way up to something else.

"So he punted to the FBI…"

"Airports they fall under Federal jurisdiction…excellent use of the work 'punt'…" he complimented as an aside.

Quickly dropping the photograph in his lap and moving away from him, Brennan explained tersely, "Can't go to Los Angeles, I have an Iron Age Warrior to authenticate."

Shuffling in his seat, Booth moved as quickly as possible so as to catch up with her retreating frame, "Iron Age Warrior…? When was the Iron Age?"

As they moved briskly through the lab, Booth attempted to keep pace as she told him succinctly, "Fifteen-hundred years ago."

"…Fresh body bits just a little more urgent…" he attempted knowing full-well that this form of convincing was rarely helpful when dealing with Brennan.

"You _do_ realize that there are a lot more fresh bodies than there are perfect specimens from the Iron Age…?" in this her tone was equal parts informational and patronizing.

"You know when you say things like that it's just to bug me right?" he easily followed up as they approached a slightly more secluded passageway, one which he soon remembered lead into the archives.

"No actually it's not Booth," upon hearing her rebuttal, he slowed to a halt just in time to see her turn to face him, "and as a matter of fact it also has the advantage of being true."

_She was so beautiful when she got this flustered…_and Booth couldn't help but admit to himself that he secretly loved teasing her to this point of utter frustration, if only so that she would train those endlessly green eyes on his. The smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth seemed to tame the annoyance in her tone ever so slightly.

"Besides…even if I wasn't so overwhelmed with the responsibility of this authentication, which by the way could be an incredibly prestigious find for the Jeffersonian Institution…, you couldn't make me go to Los Angeles with you. I don't care how charming you think you are."

His grin grew at the challenge she posed. Slowly he crept dangerously closer into her body; his devilish smirk was a knowing indication of the trouble he was about to bring into play.

After all…_That rule of ours is really more of a guideline than an actual commandment…_

"Why Dr. Brennan, do you mean to suggest that I'm _not_ as charming as I think I am? Because if my memory serves…you had quite a different opinion last night…"

Trying her level best to resist the temptation his closeness imposed, Temperance struggled to ignore his delicious scent.

…_What had she been thinking to instigate this here? Remove the temptation Tempe…remove the temptation…_

Instinctually taking one step, then two, away from him Temperance quickly reveled in her error as she felt the solidness of the wall at her back.

_Damn…trapped!_

"Booth this is not the place for this…Dr. Goodman could happen by here at any moment. And as I said…I have, I have plenty of work to do."

Well intentioned though her words appeared, they sounded just as unconvincing to her as they obviously had to him. And more than that, she realized, there was something unabashedly arousing about the level of danger his closeness created. She'd never thought herself capable of such recklessness or fervor.

It was quite invigorating.

Breathing him in as Booth trapped her against him, Temperance recognized the familiarity of their situation. Excitement surged through her as she recalled the intimacy they'd shared while working their first official case together. She would often replay their encounter in her mind when he'd found her in the firing range; over and over she allowed herself to fantasize about what other turns their conversation might have taken that day.

And now, pinned beneath him in much the same way, Brennan found that she was conspicuously reluctant to end their game so quickly.

"Uh huh, gee it's too bad that you feel that way," his voice sounded disappointed, though she suspected that it too was part of their game play. As his voice dropped an octave lower, his posture mirrored his change when he brushed his hand lower down her arm until it rested at her waist.

"Really? And why do you say that?"

"Well because, I was hoping that we could use this trip to L.A. as an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" she was carefully skeptical.

"Mmhmm," she swore she could feel his murmur reverberate throughout her entire body.

"For what exactly?"

When she spoke Booth shifted his weight as he peered down at her through hungry eyes. "Well, this _is_ our first case away from DC since…well…you know…"

Smiling shyly at his insinuation of their blossoming romance, Brennan attempted her best effort to suppress her embarrassment, knowing full-well that he would probably find her discomfort endearing.

"I thought," he continues quietly, ticking off each suggestion carefully, "we could head out to L.A., work the case; do what we do better than anybody else, and maybe even have a little time in between to ourselves…you know see the sights, hit the beach…"

Her smile grew infinitely at the mention of the beach, and the thought of Booth stripped down to nothing but a bathing suit.

"And I thought," his voice broke through as slightly less confident, "you know, that maybe if you wanted…it might be the perfect opportunity to go to that dinner we've been talking about."

"Dinner…? In L.A.?" she croaked.

"Sure. Why not…seems to me like every time we try to set a date around here something comes up."

"I suppose things _have_ been a bit hectic around here haven't they?" her reflection was somber.

"Hectic?" despite his proximity Booth's tone was slightly disbelieving. "Bones, in the last three weeks we've solved four murders at the request of Deputy Director Cullen. You've positively identified six victims, assisted in the capture of two murderers, and we've logged I don't even want to guess how many hours in this lab." Listing their conquests as a team was always impressive, however exhausting the thought of their triumphs were. And together, at this time and in this place the reality of their mutual exhaustion leaked between them.

"Temperance, for all our time together we have yet to manage ONE date," then more convincingly he tempted, "Come on…a sexy case in Los Angeles…some Southern California sun…just you and me…you know you want to…"

_God did she ever._

Worrying her lip between her teeth she watched him with tender interest as he gravitated even closer, the hint of his lips whispered tantalizingly close to her own.

"So what do you say Bones…? Will you come to L.A. with me?"

_Oh he smelled so good…_

She couldn't take the torture any longer. Reaching between them, the book she'd been holding in her hands was instantly forgotten, as Brennan gripped the open sides of his suit jacket and yanked him the last few inches closer into her warmth.

_Ah…finally… _

The satisfied grin that covered her partner's lips at her visible relief was as infuriating as it was alluring.

"I'll tell you what…I'll come to L.A. with you," she whispered, "But only if you're going to let me drive this time…"

Yet another striking grin tugged at his lips as he moved to close the last few inches between them, and within seconds their lips finally fused in a delicious, though fleeting embrace.

**

* * *

Ok so now here comes the part where I beg shamelessly for your feedback... :o) Please please pretty please...? No really. It's a curious thing that I've found. It seems thatmy will and anxiousness to write are directly proportionate to the amount of comments you all leave me... :oP **


	2. Cruising the Boulevard

_**Hey there everybody! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out…this week has been insanely crazy. Once again, I want to thank you all for continuing to read this story. I really am thrilled that so many of you are still enjoying it. And as I described in my comments for Chapter 1…please be reminded that this installment of the series is set IN the context of the Season One episode "Woman at the Airport". As such you will find that I've included much of the same dialogue from that episode, though I've reworked it and added a bit of my own :o) **

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"You know, somehow this doesn't quite live up to what I had in mind…" Sitting beside Booth in their rental car as they drove along Rodeo Drive, Brennan's attentions were easily drawn to the rows of palm trees lining the road as they past.

…And much to her chagrin, she was once again seated dutifully in the passenger seat.

"Sorry?" Booth echoed from beside her, the sunshine beating down on him as he directed them through traffic.

"Never mind," she dismissed with a shake of her head. Then squinting against the brightness of the sun she casually observed, "You know, this car doesn't feel very FBI'ey."

"Bones!" he seemed aghast, "This is a 1966 Mustang…it's a classic! What goes better than that with the FBI?"

"How come on the rental agreement under model you made the guy write 'sedan'?"

"Come on Bones!" then reaching his free arm over and around her back, Booth tried his best to lighten the mood, "We're in California. Look! Palm trees!"

Though despite his best efforts, it was clear that Brennan was not going to forget his promise so easily, "You know I'd like to drive sometimes."

Deciding in favor of casual ignorance, Booth continued in his attempts to change the subject, "Look, our contact out here is Special Agent Tricia Finn."

"I'm an excellent driver," she threw in.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Bones. You only remind me of it every chance you get."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't feel so inclined to remind you if you'd actually let me drive once in a while," her observation was logical even if it was unlikely.

"Yeah but see Bones…all I'm really doing is invoking my driving rights as the winner of our little New Year's wager." A stolen glance in her direction told him that she wasn't likely to concede so quickly, "You do remember our bet don't you?"

Training her eyes squarely on his, she couldn't help the annoyance that leaked through her voice, "Mercifully, how could I forget…"

Letting a hint of smugness cloud his grin, Booth accelerated down the stretch of road before them; though his next comment was a clear indication that he'd made the mistake of becoming a bit too overconfident.

"If I were you Bones, I'd learn to like the view from your side of the '66 Mustang, 'cause by the looks of it…you're going to be seeing a whole 'lot of it baby!" Adjusting his sunglasses a bit too triumphantly, he turned his smile back toward the road. His worn leather jacket provided a perfect substitute for his standard Government Issue dark suit and tie.

And just because he looked so handsome in that leather jacket and sunglasses, she was willing to let that last 'baby' comment slide.

Allowing him his smugness for just a fraction of a moment longer, Brennan considered him with an interested smile. When finally it seemed as though he'd settled his fullest attentions back to the road ahead of them she surprised him with a clever retort.

"I'm not above telling Deputy Director Cullen what kind of car you rented."

She watched with level interest as the meaning of her words sunk in, and suddenly he was slowly chancing a glance in her direction.

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

Letting a degree of smugness contort her own features, Brennan carefully turned her attention away from him and back toward the passing palm trees.

It was sweet that he seemed so sure.

"No?" she shifted her head back in his direction, her eyebrows quirked suggestively, "Are you sure you want to test that theory?"

Fixing a befuddled stare in her direction, Booth was astonished to find her grinning in accomplishment. Apparently she was quite satisfied with herself.

This was most certainly not good.

…But he'd be damned if she wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in the brilliance of the California sun.

…_Son of a…_

Steering the car over to the side of the road, Booth slowed the vehicle to a stop and cut the engine as she turned inquiring eyes on him. Quirking a questioning eyebrow at his sudden decision, she watched him as he shook his head dejectedly before ultimately moving to step out of the car; though not without a hint of a smile she noticed. As he circled the front of the car wordlessly and traded positions with her, Brennan settled into the driver's seat, a satisfied smirk covering her lips.

Within seconds Booth had situated himself on the opposite side and she started the engine and put the Mustang in gear. In no time at all they were cruising down the boulevard once again; although not a word had passed between them since her idle threat to rat him out to his superiors.

Wind blowing through her hair, the warmth of the sun beating down on her…

_Ah, _she thought, _this was nice._

Booth, in the meanwhile, remained positively silent as he sulked in on himself in the seat beside her. As she turned slightly she noted his defeated posture and grinned proudly, "Who's in the passenger seat now?"

Turning surprised and glimmering eyes on her, Booth failed in his effort to resist the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Despite his moodiness, and the current state of his slightly bruised male-ego, he easily managed to consider her with a tender smile, "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Temperance could hear the tension in her own voice as she examined the remains of their latest victim, "I need all the dirt, silt, and bits and pieces collected with the body parts sent back to the Jeffersonian immediately."

"You know what I like…when there's no flesh on the bones…just a personal preference," Booth expertly chimed in as she moved to lift the forearm of the victim so that she could examine it more closely.

"There's not much left anyway," she answered conversationally.

Their comfortable exchange was cut short by the annoying tone of their L.A. counterpart, Special Agent Tricia Finn, who it seemed was content to observe from a distance, "You know Dr. Brennan, as a screenplay writer myself I'd be happy to help in any way that I can with regard to your movie."

Never pulling her attention from the remains in front of her, Brennan couldn't help the growing annoyance that was tugging at her when it came to Agent Finn, "Excuse me?"

Eagerly leaning forward, the young woman explained, "Someone told me they were thinking of making your book into a movie."

"You could say something Bones…" Booth seemed slightly put out that he hadn't been made privy to this knowledge.

"All I know is I'm supposed to meet with some big movie producer while I'm here if I have time, which I probably won't," silently Brennan hoped that her brief explanation would be enough of an apology. Turning her body more towards the Agent behind her, Brennan now addressed Finn, "Does the pathologist need any further access to the remaining soft tissue?"

"Ah, no… he got everything out of it that he could…so, my own screenplay is about this FBI agent who finds herself on the trail of a former boyfriend and…"

As the woman continued talking, Brennan attempted to return her fullest attention back toward the case at hand. She returned to the remains and lifted the victim's skull.

_This overzealous, Mooney-eyed Special Agent routine was becoming more than she could handle…_so she decided to put an end to it.

Her eyes never leaving the skull she held carefully in her hands, Brennan purposely ripped at the remaining fleshy tissues covering the facial remains, a move which quickly sent Agent Finn rushing for the exit, her hand firmly pressed against her mouth as if to shield the onslaught of sickness.

"Oh God…" she'd heard as the woman brushed past her.

"It's okay if you have to leave," Booth allowed, all the while missing the satisfied inward grin that sprang from deep within Brennan.

_Now maybe they'd have some peace and quiet while she worked._

"This is not good," she instantly observed.

"Yeah, thanks for that insight," it was astonishing to her how immune to her examinations of human remains Booth had become during their time as partners.

"No…" she shifted the skull in her hands, "I mean the architecture of the skull has been radically altered."

"You mean by rotting, and being eaten by coyotes, and having the face ripped off by you?"

"No, by surgery…lots of surgery," it was her quizzical tone more than it was her actual statement that elicited his undivided attention as she continued, "I'm not sure I'll be able to tell who this was."

Booth's surprise and visible concern was mirrored in his own tone of voice, "You mean she had major reconstruction to her skull? I know this is L.A. and all, but what kind of plastic surgeon messes with your bone structure?"

"I'm not sure," she told him, "but it can't be many. It might give us a place to start."

"What about her dental records? Couldn't you use _them_ to give you a positive ID?"

"Well I could try but it's no guarantee. For one, we'd have to assume that whatever reconstruction was performed altered the structure of her jaw. Secondly we'd have to hope that she didn't have any additional oral surgery which might have compromised our ability to glean meaningful information to positively ID her," Brennan's growing anxiousness was a clear indication of her frustration, "and thirdly, I'm not sure I'd even know where to start here Booth. It's going to be pretty difficult to piece together the elements of the murder without any definitive knowledge about the victim."

While he appreciated the challenge she was faced with, Booth remained unconcerned, "Well Bones…that's why _you're_ the best."

As she shook her head playfully, a tight smile pulled at the corners of Brennan's mouth whilst Booth circled the length of the table to stand beside her.

"So I guess it's not looking so promising for that date you promised me," she sounded disappointed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it appears that this case is anything but open and shut. It's going to be quite an effort to properly identify our victim; a fact which I don't have to tell you will be crucial if we have any hope of catching her killer."

"Good point, the mystery of our Jane Doe's murder is definitely shaping up to be quite a challenge," he conceded as she nodded solemnly. "But last I checked…even FBI agents and their brilliant forensic anthropologists needed to break to eat, so I fail to see how this interferes with our dinner plans."

One word in particular had caught her attention, "'Their' anthropologists?"

His answer was a quick smirk though he didn't let her correction deter his agenda.

"You surprise me Booth. I've never known you to indulge in any distractions while working a case. Why the sudden determination?"

Attempting nonchalance, Booth answered by shrugging slightly, "What? A guy can't be excited about taking his girlfriend out for dinner?"

"Girlfriend?" she was clearly shocked by the casualness of his comment, though she wasn't entirely sure that it was in a negative way.

The strange look she shot him in response prompted his follow-up, "What?"

"Well…aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself there Booth? I mean, technically we haven't even gone out on a date yet," the second the words were out of her mouth she was aware of how poorly he might interpret them.

"So…?" he was obviously growing more confused.

Her brow drew closer to her hairline, "So…nothing. I just think it's interesting that you've suddenly chosen to call me your girlfriend when we haven't really established our relationship in any conventional form or by any traditional custom."

_Ah…Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-famous anthropologist makes a formal appearance…_

Booth always found it intriguing how she seemed to revert to her expert knowledge of the human species every time things between them tended toward the personal.

With a smile he indulged her for a moment, "Well, correct me if I'm wrong Bones…but I thought we'd already established our claim on each other. I wouldn't have thought that hearing it out loud would have made so much of a difference."

'_Made our claim on each other…'? __That was interesting, _she noted. Brennan's eyebrows quirked in intrigue but she remained thoughtfully silent.

What she failed to realize was that her silence was becoming more distressing to him, "Look, I'm sorry if I made an incorrect assumption," he tried.

_Maybe it was too much to hope for…_he was becoming more and more disappointed by the instant.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Bones," he told her sullenly as he physically withdrew from her. It was his growing distance that finally spurred her out of her motionless stare.

"Booth, I didn't say it made me uncomfortable!" His eyes conveyed a very certain sense of hopefulness as she continued to put him at ease, "I just said that it surprised me. I mean, I thought men were always the more reticent partner in any relationship while the women were always the ones pressuring for more of a commitment."

He watched her carefully as she added more quietly, "At least…that's always been my experience."

"Oh…" the realization of her insecurity dawned on him though he appeared momentarily dumbstruck by it.

Though she was deeply apologetic, she was having difficulty finding the right words to convey her sentiments, "I didn't mean to imply…I mean, I…"

"Bones," his eyes which had been fixed on the floor beneath him sought hers once again, "I think you'll find that I'm not your typical commitment phobic Alpha Male." His choice of words drew an immediate sigh of relief from within her, "I sort of pride myself on being unique that way."

Once again distrusting her own ability to speak, Temperance simply nodded her acceptance of the deeper truth within that statement. She had a sense that time would tell her quite a few things about Seeley Booth that would exceed her expectations.

"I really am sorry Booth…" she started again.

With a warm smile he bridged the distance he'd initially put between them moments before, "Don't worry about it Bones. You're forgiven."

Reaching out for her, Booth drew her closer into his warmth, slowly caressing the length of her upper arms, "So what do you say Bones," he breathed softly, "…pick you up at your room at eight?"

As she willingly let herself be drawn into his arms and charming smile, Brennan couldn't help but look up at him with a soft smile of her own, "Okay, but on one condition…" she prodded as he considered her thoughtfully.

"And that is…?" he eagerly wrapped her closer against him as she reached up to encircle his neck.

"Think you could call me your girlfriend again…?"

The deep throaty chuckle that erupted from within his chest spurred her own light laughter. Pulling her the last couple of inches into him, Booth finally closed his lips over hers…but not before murmuring quietly, "And I was worried it was going to be something tough…"

* * *

_**Okay so what did you all think? For those of you who are interested...I'm expecting to post chapter 3 by Monday :o)**_


	3. Creating Reasonable Doubt

* * *

"My hotel doesn't even have a pool!" Booth exclaimed while leaning on the railing surrounding the pool deck. 

"Well, you're welcome to use mine," Brennan offered sweetly. Her mind was intently focused on the preliminary lab reports her assistant Zach had sent her.

"Yeah?" Angling himself forward, Booth managed to launch himself away from the railing. Stepping within whispering distance of his partner, he culled seductively, "You gonna come swimming with me Bones?"

"Booth!" Brennan could feel the flush rising in her cheeks, though she doubted he could detect the effect he was having on her in the stark sunlight.

"What?"

"We're investigating a murder…" she reminded him lamely.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun once it's solved," he reasoned hopefully. Closing the remaining distance between them, the only true physical contact he allowed himself this publicly was to brush his arm against hers. From his new proximity, he could easily make out her grin, though he knew she wouldn't openly engage in any affectionate displays with so many prying eyes surrounding them.

"Come on Bones," he was so close now she could practically smell him, "…I'll bet you're stunning in a bikini."

Her embarrassment rose to new levels as she attempted her best to avoid meeting his passionate stare. Dropping her jaw into her chest, she let her hair obscure her embarrassed smile; a gesture which only increased Booth's intrigue. He was uniquely aware of the affect he was having on her, and he reveled in his silent satisfaction.

Resolving to conquer her awkwardness, Brennan flicked her head slightly and settled her sunglass-covered orbs on his with a coy smile. The tension between them was clear, though their quiet considerations of each other were instantly cut short when Agent Finn's voice sounded from behind them.

"Well, the breast implant lead went nowhere," she brilliantly announced, referencing Brennan's latest source of hope for making an identification of their victim.

As the young Agent approached, Brennan and Booth added more room between them. The moment, however enticing, was sadly broken.

"What about the serial numbers?" Brennan inquired.

Posing with her hands on her hips, Finn explained that, "The implants were reported stolen six months ago. Our victim must have gotten them off the black market."

Brennan was equal parts shocked and disgusted by the knowledge, "There's a black market in breast implants?"

"Yeah," Finn continued, "we have the name of the doctor from whom the implants were stolen."

Turning to speak to Booth, Brennan wondered aloud, "Who uses a black market breast implant?"

Now a safe distance away, Booth settled his professional attention on her from his initial position along the railing, "Back alley plastic surgeons use them. They're not even real doctors."

"…Are you gonna write the screenplay?" Once again Finn managed to detract meaningful attention away from the investigation at hand.

"What screenplay?" Brennan was growing increasingly more annoyed by the clearly green agent's priorities.

"…The one based on your book."

"Well I guess maybe the producer I'm meeting will tell me," at this point she was grateful to hear her partner's voice steer their conversation back toward the matter at hand.

"Okay guys…let's turn our attention _back_ to the murder victim?" His determination to solve the case apparently renewed, "I'd like to go pay a visit to Dr. Boobs."

Nodding her agreement, Finn pulled a slip of paper from her suit jacket pocket, "He has an office address in West Beverly Hills…it's a few miles from here."

"Okay then…let's go." With a quick glance in Brennan's direction, he lead them away from the pool deck and back through the hotel. As they crossed the corridor leading to the nearest elevator, Brennan broke their silence.

"Booth…I just need to run up to my room for a second. You guys go ahead; I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay Bones," he answered before parting in the opposite direction toward the lobby, Agent Finn in tow.

A few short seconds later, Brennan was walking briskly down the hall toward her room. She pulled her key out of her back pocket as she approached her suite. Finding it she inserted the key card and once inside made quick work of assembling the rest of her paperwork and digging her jacket out of the large bag she'd packed. Ruffling through her clothing, her hand brushed against the soft nylon fabric of her bathing suit. Remembering hers and Booth's earlier teasing she smiled easily as she fished the garment out of the bag and gave it a quick once over.

_All things considered…she really did hope that they could solve the mystery of their Jane Doe's murder efficiently. For all her anxiousness, she desperately wanted to enjoy their L.A. surroundings and her 'new' boyfriend's company._

Seconds later Brennan had stuffed the bathing suit back in her bag, grabbed her coat and the case file, and hurried out the door to meet Booth and Finn.

Rushing down the hall and through the lobby, Brennan let her mind wander briefly away from the case at hand. As manic as the people here in L.A. clearly seemed, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was beginning to enjoy herself. Initially she'd had her doubts about this trip. But after only a few short hours in L.A. she'd managed to beat Booth at his own game while getting behind the wheel of a "classic '66 Mustang", discovered that her forensic prowess was about to be tested by a tragic though unique challenge, flirted her way through two very promising interludes…AND she was gearing up for what was sure to be a very satisfying first date with her handsome partner.

After the last several weeks that they'd been "seeing each other", as she liked to call it, she and Booth had spent many evenings over Chinese take-out, and more often than not most nights were spent indulging in their new closeness as they slept soundly in one another's arms…though they'd remained careful until now to let their intimacy be bridged too quickly.

And amazingly she'd found herself feeling things for him in those moments that she'd long thought herself incapable of ever feeling again.

Booth was different than any other man she'd ever been with.

He'd managed to awaken something within her…something that she'd purposely fought to keep hidden all of these years since her parents' disappearance.

And now that they were here together and away from D.C., Brennan dared to let herself hope that they would finally shatter the last few remaining shreds of reticence between them. She knew she was ready to open herself up to him completely. She sensed she was finally ready to be that vulnerable.

Striding the last few feet through the hotel lobby, Brennan felt a peacefulness overtake her as she approached the front entrance… a tranquility that could only be described as the freedom of a choice made.

She was ready for this…excited even…

…or at least she had been…

…Until the sight of Booth and the overly zealous, and highly attractive Agent Tricia Finn stopped her cold. A few short weeks ago she might have been able to brush off the scene set before her now. But within the context of her and Booth's new relationship, and considering the younger woman's apparent inability to keep her hands to herself…it was a sight that made her pale with jealousy and shook her confidence level down to the core of her insecurity.

* * *

**_Hope it was to your liking...though I suspect a few of y'all might wanna come find me and beat me with a blunt object after reading this chapter. But if I may be allowed a few last words in my defense...certain aspects of this episode just drove me nuts! For instance, I couldn't imagine for the life of me WHY the writers passed up the opportunity to catapult B/B tension with that no good Finn traipsing around like the flousy she was. Thoughts? I'm always eager to hear what you thought!_**


	4. Just the Facts M'am

_**Hello there everybody :o) Sorry for the late update...But I was having a terrible time uploading this chapter to the site for some reason. In fact, this chapter's been ready for posting for a week! Hope you like it! Oh and please do me the honor of letting me know what you thought about it :o)

* * *

**_

Their trip into West Beverly Hills had been incredibly uncomfortable for Brennan. After having stumbled upon the scene outside of her hotel, she'd remained conspicuously quiet.

Was she upset?_ Yes. _

But why was she upset? _She honestly didn't know. _

The problem was…she didn't have the first clue what any of it meant?

_Had she stumbled upon an innocent situation? _If so, her reaction was completely unreasonable and her anxiousness was unfounded. Or…_Did she have real cause for concern? _

Truth be told, she wasn't sure WHAT she was supposed to think! Everything that she knew about her partner told her that she could trust him implicitly. She'd always found that comforting. He'd never once given her reason to doubt that he was worthy of every last drop of her trust…and she didn't think he ever would.

_It was that bleached-blonde, silicon-enhanced, screenwriter/occasional FBI Agent that she didn't trust!_

And that was what got her the most. While she'd learned to trust her initial impressions about people, she'd never known herself to be so judgmental. She always prided herself as being the consummate scientist; analyzing and weighing in ALL the facts about someone or something before arriving at a final conclusion.

So what was it about Special Agent Tricia Finn that had her so tied up in knots?

She had no idea, but one thing was certain…whatever it was, it was driving her crazy.

And another thing that she was sure of…she was infinitely grateful that Booth had stalled Finn at the reception area. His short assertion that she could remain in the lobby while they interviewed the good doctor had certainly put her a bit more at ease.

_Maybe he'd sensed her discomfort? _She hoped not.

_Maybe he'd become as annoyed with Finn's charming ploys to attract his attention as she had?_ Yeah_…that was more likely. Wasn't it?_

She hoped that was it.

And now, as she and Booth sat in the offices of Dr. What's-his-name, discussing the details of his reportedly stolen breast implants…she couldn't shake off the aggravation that was quietly smoldering beneath her neutral façade.

One second she was trading terse exchanges with the prematurely silver-haired man seated across from them, and the next he was asking her how old she was.

_What the…? Was this a murder investigation or a consultation? _

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned cautiously.

"Well it's never too early to watch for problem areas…the jaw, little pouches beneath the eyes…do you mind?"

_Oh, this guy picked the wrong day to spew his 'fish on a hook' routine…_

…And if he thought he was getting any closer, she was prepared to break his arm.

Much to her relief however, her sentiments were widely known to her better half…as he expertly relayed her feelings on the subject.

"If you touch her…she'll break your arm," Booth warned, "she thinks what you do is…"

"Barbaric!" Brennan spoke up. Another long penetrating warning glare in the man's direction and he wisely decided to retreat. Although as a testament to his unwavering ignorance he chanced a cursory glance at Booth.

"No, don't look at me. I like my face the way it is," her partner told him emphatically.

Pointing her prideful grin inward, Brennan silently wondered if this guy pulled this act on every FBI Investigator who showed up at his door.

_And while she was pondering the topic of FBI Investigators frequenting the services of plastic surgeons…_

Sadly, her reflection once again reminded of her of why she felt so guarded.

_What was WRONG with her?!_

_Damn! _

She only wished that Dr. What's-his-name WOULD try to touch her again…_she was feeling the great need to pummel something!

* * *

_

"Well that proved slightly less informative than we were hoping," Agent Finn spoke to no one in particular after having been briefed in the lobby of their interview.

Brennan couldn't help the irritated glare that she fixed on the other woman. Again, for no real reason in particular.

"So what do we do now Agent Booth? I'm afraid we're at a standstill," the woman followed up.

"How do you figure?" he asked; and Brennan could tell from the tenor of his voice that he was slightly annoyed by the other agent's apathy so early in their investigation. His resolve was without a doubt one of Booth's finest qualities, and one of the things that she admired most about him.

"Well so far it seems that we have no leads. Dr. Brennan is as yet still unable to identify the victim, and we've no way of determining by what means or by whom she was able to acquire the stolen implants. As I see it…that was our last best chance in identifying her."

_The most infuriating thing about it was that it was very possible that she was right. _

"You're wrong Agent Finn," Booth's voice sternly corrected.

_She was?_

"What about Agent Booth?"

"We've by no means lost our best chance at identifying our victim OR solving this murder," he explained.

Finn's confusion was apparent. And to a much lesser extent, so was Brennan's, as she watched her partner with interest.

"Well then I'm afraid I must have missed something," she apologized slightly, though it was clear that she remained skeptical. "What have you got Agent Booth?"

Brennan's eyes shifted back and forth between Finn and the brilliantly expressive brown eyes of her handsome partner. The tiniest hint of a smile was pulling at the corners of his lips.

"I've got Dr. Brennan, Agent Finn."

His voice as he spoke was so definite, almost assertive. It made her chest swell with pride. It was almost the closest thing to euphoric she'd ever felt.

Clearly his statement, short and concise as it was, held multiple meanings for her personally. And secretly she wondered if Agent Finn had picked up on any of them.

"Dr. Brennan is the best at what she does. And she's solved cases on much less than what we've got so far," his hands on his hips, Booth shifted slightly until his eyes fell softly on hers. "Isn't that right Bones?"

Swallowing to find her voice, Brennan nodded her head only once, "Yes, I guess you could say that I have."

Nodding his satisfaction Booth turned once again toward Finn, "And there you have it. This investigation isn't over Agent Finn until Dr. Brennan says it's over." The younger woman looked appropriately chastised, "Got that?"

In that instant, Brennan caught a glimpse of Booth's no-nonsense military demeanor, and suddenly felt compelled to salute, though she wisely managed to squelch the urge.

Now suddenly reminded of his superior rank, Finn responded, "Yes Sir."

Booth started with a short satisfied nod in Finn's direction before turning to address Brennan more fully, "Bones?

"Booth?" she repeated with the barest hint of a teasing quality. His answer was a smile and a slightly dismissive shake of his head as he continued with what he was going to say.

"Dr. Boobs mentioned that the last known whereabouts of the stolen implants were by a back-alley plastic surgeon in the valley. He said that one had to be removed from a call-girl a few months back. I'd like to find out where. Agent Finn, I'd like you to get on the phone with LAPD and find out what agency the girl worked for."

"Certainly."

"Once we know that we'll have something more to go on. Until then, Dr. Brennan and I will re-focus our attention on the remains. It's possible that her cursory examination of the body missed something. Bones, you said that Angela was working on a reconstruction?"

"Yes. Although due to the extent of the victim's plastic surgery she's working on a few different variations. Hopefully it'll give us a better idea of what she might have looked like."

"Good. I'd like to have something more to go off of when we pay a visit to the agency. If they don't know her maybe they'll give us a lead on someone who will."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan…" Agent Finn cut in, "but did you say that you have somebody working on multiple facial reconstructions of the victim? You mean to say that it's possible that someone might be able to guess what she looked like?"

Detesting Finn's use of the word 'guess', Brennan shook her head lightly and eagerly corrected the woman, "My team will use known markers on our victim's skull to pattern a best estimate of her facial characteristics. Based on that information they'll be able to substitute values for the unknown or missing information and be able to proximate her physical appearance." Booth watched in quiet approval as she easily rattled off the details of Angela's work. He was continually amazed by the depth of her knowledge and articulation.

"So…they'll guess." Finn repeated stubbornly.

"No Agent Finn," Brennan tried not to let her annoyance get the better of her once again as she corrected the younger woman, "they'll scientifically deduce the information based on quantitative data they've collected, applied expert knowledge of physical anatomy, and reasoned qualitative analysis."

Effectively silenced, Agent Finn gestured her defeat with a small grimace.

Smiling knowingly at his partner's frustration, Booth reiterated succinctly, "As I said Agent Finn…the best!"

* * *


	5. Chickening Out

_**Hi everyone! So, I'm back. And unfortunately I'm not really too sure what to say, except that it's been a long strange couple of months. But, I do feel like finally I've gotten my center of gravity back under me…so hopefully this inspiration lasts a good long while ;o) For those of you still reading this story I want to extend a heartfelt thank you for not forgetting about it. I always had intended to finish it…and so here we go. This marks the newest chapter in the series. Me hopes you like :o)

* * *

**_

It wasn't long after they'd returned to Brennan's hotel when Agent Finn called Booth with their next lead. Within a few more minutes she and Booth were on their way to meet the female agent once again, only this time it was on the doorstep of a rather high profile L.A. Madame.

Brennan had never visited that type of establishment before; while she neither condoned nor understood the predilection it catered to, as a scientist she was determined to as always keep an open mind on the subject.

Or at least that was what she'd tried to do…right up until they'd been allowed entrance into the building and she'd gotten a good look at the women inside.

…and they'd in turn started shamelessly eyeing her handsome partner.

The whole experience managed to reignite the smoldering jealousness still underpinning her surface. And for some unknown reason to her, and for the first time in her life, Brennan found herself wanting to lay public claim on a man…her man.

…And the strangest part about it was that she wasn't entirely sure why.

Logically, Brennan understood that there was no reason to be jealous of these women, even considering their superficial beauty. She knew Booth well enough to know that regardless of whatever looks they sent him, or seductions they waved in his direction…Booth was an honorable man…he wouldn't ever betray her trust.

She knew that.

_Didn't she?_

_Of course she did!_ And she was suddenly angry with herself for ever thinking otherwise.

Sure, she'd secretly steamed at that Madame person when she'd openly flirted with him during their interview. And 'yes' when the older woman gave him her number and told him to keep in touch she'd felt like heaving all over her tasteless purple smock.

But despite all of that, Brennan knew that her recurring fears were an irrational response conjured by her heightened awareness of all the glamorous women she'd found herself surrounded by since the minute they'd arrived in L.A.

And now here they were…back in the only place she'd felt comfortable since they'd landed at LAX…in the lab. In this space, she was in her element.

As she and Booth periodically circled one another, Brennan conversed directly with Zach and Hodgins via satellite. Stepping closer into the screen as Hodgins demonstrated what particulates he was able to identify, Brennan's attention immediately focused on the evidence at hand.

"Well she didn't pick that up in a field," she observed aloud as she stepped closer to the satellite feed.

"No, marine fiberglass," Hodgins confirmed, "The victim was on a boat shortly before she died. Also look at this," he prompted as the image changed, "it's a fingernail…probably her own. I've sent it to the FBI Crime Lab so they can run DNA tests. That's zirconium by the way, not a diamond so, I'm guessing she wasn't your top drawer high-class prostitute."

Zach immediately picked up where Hodgins left off, "All the osteological perturbations are consistent with recent elective surgeries except for compound fractures on the right tibia and fibula, which indicate traumatic compression and adrenarche."

Turning to face Booth, Brennan explained that, "The victim had her leg crushed, probably in a car accident around age 13," watching as he grabbed her cell phone off of the exam table she started, "hey excuse me, that's my cell phone!"

As Zach continued his debriefing, Brennan remained watchful over Booth's use of her phone. When it soon became clear what his purpose was, her tone was both puzzled and angry.

"You're ordering a prostitute from my cell phone?!"

"Hey, how come I never get to go on these out of town trips?" Brennan faintly registered Hodgins's remark as she remained concentrated on Booth's conversation; and her concern was easily readable.

When finally he ended his phone call, Booth fixed reassuring eyes on hers, "Relax Bones…" he appeased softly, "It's not for me, it's for the case." Her confusion remained however as he continued to elaborate on his plan, "Whether the fingernail that Hodgins found was from the hand of our killer or our victim, it's possible that someone at the agency knows more than their saying. I just want to dig a bit more and see what else I can find out."

Brennan considered him quietly, refusing to admit how deeply the idea still bothered her despite his logical deduction.

"Well, have fun," she turned off the satellite feed all the while trying her best to appear unworried, "I've got to get up early tomorrow so I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"What?" Booth was clearly disappointed by her announcement, "Why?"

"That producer called, I have a meeting early tomorrow morning to discuss her ideas," she muttered the words all the while attempting to hide her own disappointment and hurt. They represented nothing more than an excuse, and she had a suspicion that he sensed it too.

She didn't want to hurt him. In fact, the last thing she really wanted to do was renege on their plans, especially since she'd been looking so forward to their time together. But if she was being completely honest with herself, the only thing she wanted less was to spoil their evening out together while trying to wade through her insecurities.

"But I thought… we were going to have dinner," the confusion that laced his voice was unmistakable.

"I know. I'm sorry Booth." And she really was. "But we waited this long, what's one more night right?"

"This isn't about the phone call is it?" he queried.

Turning around to refocus her attention onto something other than his face, Brennan noted that at some point Zach and Hodgins had signed off of their conversation, presumably to give her and Booth some privacy. Tracing her retreat with his gaze, Booth summoned softly, "Temperance?"

Little could he have known that her reluctance had more to do with the combined events of the whole day rather than just the last several minutes.

"No Booth," she tried to delicately explain, "This is not about the phone call. It's just…it's been a long day. And I, I just need some time to collect my thoughts. Can you understand that?"

Watching and reading her carefully, he nodded his head after a few long moments of consideration, "Sure."

Smiling thankfully, she was grateful that he didn't press the issue any further, "Thank you."

Starting towards him, Brennan couldn't tolerate the sinking feeling that kept growing in the pit of her stomach. She really needed him to understand this was something she had to work out for herself. Though rationally she knew that he couldn't possibly be expected to understand what was really bothering her unless she confided it in him. Laying a hand gently against his chest, she leaned up slightly and placed a feather-light kiss to his lips; he readily drunk it in, brief though it was.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she whispered mere inches from his lips.

"Yeah…tomorrow," he echoed quietly before she broke their connection and turned away from him. As she exited the room she couldn't have seen that behind her Booth watched in confusion; his eyes were trained intently on her back as she left him standing in the middle of the brightly lit examination bay.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 is coming tomorrow...so please please pretty please send me the feedback...?_**


	6. Fessing Up

**_Okay guys...here's chapter 6 as promised. It's a little short I know. And also it's a bit of a refresher for a scene in the original episode that really kind of irked me. I'm not sure why...maybe it's because I thought Brennan would have had to have a better reason for being so short with Angela...eh, so I re-wrote it :o) As always...I'm begging to know what you think :oP_**

* * *

"I told you it would be hard Angela. Just do your best." Brennan's voice came off a tad more abrupt than she'd intended. 

"Okay, Bren…you're being a little edgy and short with me, and all I'm trying to do is tell you the truth," Angela's tone swiftly provided, as always, an equilibrium to Brennan's otherwise chaotic thoughts.

"Are things okay between you and Booth?" Angela prodded.

_Oh Ang…_

"Yes, they're fine. They're…I think they're fine…I mean, I don't know!" Burying her hands in her hair, she takes firm hold of her head, a move which clearly demonstrated her exasperation on the subject.

"Bren! Things were great when you left here this morning. What happened?" Brennan's only response was an agreeing quirk of her eyebrow as Angela observed the obvious.

"What did you do?" Angela accused upon reading her friend's expression.

"What? Why do you always assume it's something that _I_ did? Maybe it's his fault!" she asserted in annoyance.

"Okay…you're right sweetie. I'm sorry." In a more understanding tone, she rephrased the question, "So tell me, what did Booth do to make you so upset?"

"Nothing!" Brennan answers, obviously becoming aggravated with herself all over again.

"Oh this is brilliant. Neither one of you did anything to the other, yet somehow you're both miserable." Brennan looked properly chastised, "So if neither one of you did anything to make the other upset, then that only leaves one other possible cause for all this tension…"

Frowning at her computer screen, Brennan waited for Angela's genius female mind to put the pieces together.

She didn't need to wait long.

"So…who is she?" Angela finally asked.

Brennan was as always momentarily amazed by her friend's uncanny intuition; and then she only had four words for her, "…Special Agent Tricia Finn."

"The L.A. Field Agent assigned to your case? What did she do?"

"It's not what you think Ang," she was careful to enunciate, it kept her from getting too worked up. "It's not like she's done anything overtly threatening. But suffice it to say that I'm fairly certain I don't like her cavalier approach to solving a murder case," then suddenly her tone became more forceful, "or her incessant questioning _or_ for that matter the way she's been pawing my partner!"

Biting back a laugh, Angela added, "Okay Bren…I think I'm getting a picture here. And so far I can honestly say that I'm surprised you haven't busted out the Kung Fu on her ass."

Thankfully her joke settled Brennan's nerves when she was able to laugh out the rest of her frustration, "Ang!"

"Okay. Now tell me what exactly Booth did to deserve being put off on the night of your official first date."

At that, she is conspicuously quiet; not to mention visibly disappointed with herself.

"I see," Angela remarks. "Well then, in light of the current situation…I feel it's crucial that I remind you of something."

"Remind me of what?"

"That despite your best attempts to pretend you didn't notice…Booth is one seriously smoking hottie!"

"Ang!"

"…We're talking temptation with a capital 'T' here sweetie. And even though _you've_ managed to compartmentalize it, the fact of the matter is that the general female population isn't likely to be as restrained."

As Brennan quietly absorbs her best friend's words, she finds herself admitting the logic behind them.

"Other women _will _hit on him Bren. It's a cosmic inevitability. The important thing to remember is that attraction is a two-way street sweetie, and Booth not only respects you, but he cares about you too much to ever hurt you that way."

As Angela continued, Brennan suddenly found that she felt ashamed that she could have ever let herself think otherwise, "In fact, I'm surprised that you need reminding of that obvious fact," Angela finished.

Looking appropriately chastised, Brennan admitted quietly, "I know you right Ang."

"Brennan you have to remember that Booth is one of the good guys. Granted he's a rare breed in a dying species," she cautioned, "but he is still a guy. And guys need to be periodically reassured of their worth in a relationship. Men are needy that way."

"Is that a fact?" Brennan asked.

"Surely in all of your anthropological studies _somebody_ told you that women are the stronger sex."

They both shared a laugh at that before Brennan spoke again, "So I guess I should apologize for being such an insecure…"

"…girlfriend?" Angela supplied, knowing full well that she would have dodged the reality of the title. Brennan's startled reaction at the sound of the word only confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm thinking 'yeah'," Angela supplied, "And while you're at it, a little explanation might not be a bad idea either."

"Explanation? You think I should tell him that I was jealous?" Brennan was disbelieving of the suggestion.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely! Trust me on this…guys love it when their women admit they're jealous…it'll put him all in a frenzy."

Brennan's brow shot up to her hairline, "Frenzy?"

Angela's response was a teasing leer followed by a loud seductive purr that would have made Brennan uncomfortable if it hadn't first sent both women giggling like a couple of schoolgirls.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 coming this weekend :o)**_


	7. It Ends Tonight

_

* * *

This was ridiculous!_

Seeley Booth lay sprawled across the bed in his hotel room. From his position he angled his arm up as he mindlessly flipped through channels on the television set.

_I thought we were finally moving toward something solid…_

Booth lifted his arm up to dig through his hair; with every push of the button, one less-than-thrilling picture flashed after another on the T.V. screen before finally the noise and constant flickering were driving him crazy. With another last stab at the remote and the T.V. was finally turned off, blanketing the room in a deafening layer of silence.

"Ugh," he groaned as he dropped the remote on the bed beside him. He was disgusted with this whole situation.

_I should just go over there…talk to her…get to the real root of whatever is going on. _

So it would seem that just when he'd resolved to get up and do just that, a knock at the door stirred him out of his reverie. After a quick glance in the direction of the door, Booth pushed himself up off of the bed to answer it. Shuffling forward, he reached down and pulled the door open.

"Temperance…," his voice demonstrated his surprise, though the softness of his tone conveyed his relief at seeing her.

And although the sound of his voice sent a shiver up her spine, Booth's state of undress wasn't lost on her either. As Temperance stood awkwardly in the doorway she couldn't help as her wandering eyes perused over his tank-top clad chest and slightly mussed hair.

"Hi," she started timidly. She hated that she felt so awkward and nervous; it wasn't rational. Then suddenly the heat emanating from the boxes of take-out she was still holding reminded her that she'd come here with a purpose.

Tilting her arms slightly, Temperance indicated her peace-offering as she continued to watch him watch her. Clearing her throat, she became even more anxious as she realized that she wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"I uh, I know it's not Wong Foo's…or some fancy LA restaurant, but I was hoping that maybe we could still have that dinner?"

The hopefulness that leaked through her words tugged at Booth's heartstrings ever so slightly as his carefully controlled half smile quickly transformed into one of the most charming grins she'd ever recalled seeing grace his delicious lips.

Shifting his weight away from the door, Booth opened the door wider, "Sure."

Easily accepting his invitation, Temperance stepped past him and entered into the room; she set the boxes she carried on the small table overlooking the street below. Glancing up, her eyes were drawn to the glass of the window and suddenly she was strangely aware of his reflection behind her as it melded against the blue lights being cast from the outside.

Somehow it seemed oddly poetic.

"Hey I'm sorry I know it's probably not as nice a room as yours…," he started as if to apologize.

She was quick to interrupt him though; clearly he'd misinterpreted her long gaze-full silence for something it wasn't, "No Booth…that's not…it doesn't have anything to do…"

It seemed that suddenly, and for no reason at all, Booth had become the fidgety one; a theory which was quickly supported when he shoved his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes away from her penetrating stare.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Temperance plunged forward.

"You misunderstand my thoughtfulness," she started. "And even if that had been what I was thinking about, which it wasn't," she eagerly clarified, "The Four Seasons or Motel 6, it makes no difference to me. It's where you are. The rest is just geography."

Her words seemed to strike a definite chord somewhere within him as he stood enraptured; his endlessly brown orbs penetrated right through her. The tender smile that he fixed on her gently ebbed as he resolved to discover the real reason behind all of this awkwardness between them.

"I thought you were going to call it an early night," he asked.

"I know," she answered shortly, "So did I."

Booth watched her carefully as she widened the distance between them; it was another one of her trusted safety mechanisms he knew.

"You seemed kind of upset before," he offered. "Is everything okay? Was it something that I…?"

"No." Her resolute response halted his questioning for the moment; he was content to stand and wait for her to elaborate on her own terms.

Thankfully he didn't need to wait long.

"You didn't do anything Booth," she was conspicuously hesitant to meet his gaze he noticed, "You've been…you didn't do anything."

He nodded his relief at her assurance, though he wasn't sure that it was enough, "Then what happened? You've been on edge all afternoon."

"I guess it was a little naive to hope that you hadn't noticed," she tried her level best at light-hearted considering the circumstances. "I'm sorry Booth," she started again more sullenly, "I guess I just never thought about how much it would bother me before today."

Though it seemed that she'd spoken the words more to herself, that didn't stop the perplexed look that formed on Booth's face as he asked, "How much what would bother you?"

As he began bridging their distance, Booth began to sense her recoiling back into her safety net. Once he'd approached enough to be able to touch her he reached out and gently stroked her arm.

If she needed a safety net…he needed her to know that she didn't to look any further than right in front of her.

"Temperance, please…"

As she tried to smile through her embarrassment, suddenly the warmth of his skin against hers quelled her raging pulse.

"It's stupid I know, but I…" she swallowed down her anxiety, "never thought about how much it would bother me when other women tried to get your attention."

Suddenly taken aback, Booth had to admit that he hadn't been expecting that one.

After allowing himself a second to let her admission sink in, he asked, "Wait…what other women?"

"Booth!" she nearly laughed incredulously.

_He couldn't have possibly been that oblivious._

"Whenever she wasn't pumping me for information about the screenplay for my book, Agent Finn capitalized on every opportunity she had to flirt with you," she started. Then without missing a beat, or the surprise written in every line of Booth's face, she suddenly realized how cathartic being this honest felt, "And when Madame What's-Her-Name wasn't busy slipping you her number this afternoon, all those women inside were practically salivating all over you!"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him over her last comment. Nor could he help the heady intoxication he felt in response to her territoriality where he was concerned.

"You mean to tell me that you honestly didn't notice?" Her disbelief was evident.

"No," he told her succinctly, "I didn't."

"How is that even possible?"

Shrugging as if the answer were simple, Booth told her honestly, "We were there investigating a murder Bones, aside from that I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention to any of them to pick up on it." She stood silently awaiting his elaboration, "These days I only have eyes for one woman," he added quietly while still stroking her arm absently.

Temperance's fears were quieted by both his touch and the understanding in his voice, "So you mean that all this today…your uneasiness…our date…was because you were jealous?"

She remained momentarily silent before finally directing her stare up at him, "Maybe a little bit," she admitted.

As he nodded his understanding, her whispered voice broke through the silence between them, "I'm sorry Booth."

Lifting his head up to lock his eyes back on hers, he couldn't imagine what she thought she had to be sorry about, "For what?"

"I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. I should have just been able to tell you what was bothering me," the disgusted tone she was taking with herself was both startling and worrisome to Booth.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this," she added defeatedly.

"Cut out for what?"

Gesturing wildly, Brennan couldn't help but feel trapped; though she knew that Booth was blameless for the way she felt. No, she'd done this to herself; through all of her years of carefully guarding her own heart, she'd shut out one person after another. She'd consciously erected one impenetrable wall after another around herself, until finally she managed to close herself off to anything and anyone important in her life.

She'd done it all to herself.

And now she felt hopelessly and irreparably trapped by her own deep-seeded insecurities and fears.

"I hate this!" she nearly yelled at herself. As she pulled away from the lulling stroke of Booth's fingertips against her skin, Brennan wanted to scream out loud at herself for the unmistakable hurt she saw in his eyes now. But she knew, as she hoped that he did, that she was going to have to face these demons of hers if they were ever going to stand a chance together.

"I hate that it's so easy for you! I hate that I don't even feel like I can trust myself anymore! And, I don't even know when that happened! I don't know Booth! All I know is that when it comes to…when it comes to this…to us, the only person I know I can trust in this relationship is you. And yet, somehow I can't even take any comfort in that. And I know…I know that this shouldn't be a one way street. I know that I've got to give you something… something to assure you that this incredible investment you've made isn't all for nothing. "

Her tormented state was a painful reality to witness; though consciously he knew that she needed this. As much as she needed to reassure him, she needed to know that she herself was capable of such uncontrolled and unharnessed honesty.

" And I want that," she nearly cried, "I do. I want nothing more than to give you that because somehow I feel like if I could just do that…if I could just say the words…if I could just tell you how much I…I might finally be free."

Nodding silently, Booth hesitantly maintained the distance she'd placed between them; though only because he knew she had to be the one to finally bridge it, "What are you really afraid of Temperance?"

The tears fell from her eyes unhindered as she watched him uncertainly. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to wipe those tears away. He wanted to be one to ensure that her beautiful eyes never knew those tears again.

"Tell me," he breathed deeply before finishing more strongly, "I'm here and I want to know what you're really so afraid of."

Dropping her head away, the tears he'd been so fixated on fell unbidden onto the carpet beneath her. When he called her by her given name, used that pleading tone, she knew she was helpless to deny him anything. "Tell me," he begged quietly.

Another long pause drifted in the space between them until, "I'm afraid…that you're the only person in this world that I trust more than I can trust myself…and I'm afraid," she swallowed down her remaining hesitance, "that if you left you'd take what was left of me with you."

"Temperance, look at me," the strength in his tone left no room for disobedience. When finally she mustered the courage to lift her eyes to his, he spoke confidently, "I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

She nodded absently and muttered sadly, "That's what they said."

He'd been wondering when they'd finally get there.

"Booth, let's face it…you deserve better than this. And I hate that I feel like I'm constantly the one who's holding us back."

He hated to see her wallowing. Self-defeat didn't suit her. And more importantly, it could never describe one ounce of the beautiful, vibrant, soulful woman he knew. Shaking his head in anger that she could dismiss herself so easily, Booth felt himself quickly losing the battle he was raging to rein in his emotions.

"Then don't," he told her decisively. Then going back to a comment she'd made earlier in their talk he added, "You know, if it seems easier for me, maybe it's just because I know what I want."

"And what's that?" she asked defeatedly.

The momentary pause that followed captivated her, just as the intensity of the stare he'd pinned her with had done, "You, Temperance."

* * *


	8. And then it begins anew

**_

* * *

"Booth, let's face it…you deserve better than this. And I hate that I feel like I'm constantly the one who's holding us back."_**

_**He hated t**__**o see her wallowing. Self-defeat didn't suit her. And more importantly, it could never describe one ounce of the beautiful, vibrant, soulful woman he knew. Shaking his head in anger that she could dismiss herself so easily, Booth felt himself quickly losing the battle he was raging to rein in his emotions. **_

_**"Then don't," he told her decisively. Then going back to a comment she'd made earlier in their talk he added, "You know, if it seems easier for me, maybe it's just because I know what I want."**_

_**"And what's that?" she asked defeatedly. **_

_**The momentary pause that followed captivated her, just as the intensity of the stare he'd pinned her with had done, "You, Temperance."**_

* * *

His admission stunned her into complete silence, though the weight of what he was about to say next, she never could have expected.

"And whatever else is going on in that brilliant head of yours, you can be sure of one more thing…," she watched him eagerly, her pulse quickening in her chest with every word he spoke.

"…It doesn't make a _damn_ bit of difference to me what Agent Finn says or does, or any other woman since we met for that matter. None of it means anything to me because it's _you_ that I want Temperance."

"Booth…I…."

But he wasn't about to let her interrupt him. She'd said what she'd needed to say and now it was his turn, "No. Now it's your turn to listen."

His sudden shortness made her instantly attentive.

"I made the mistake of thinking that you already knew this. So now I want to you hear me because nothing that any other woman could say or do could ever change the fact that I love you Temperance. And you can be damn sure that I'm not about to let you throw in the towel on us so easily, not now that we've only started to have a chance at being together, and certainly not with a 'Booth you can do better' excuse as your weapon of choice."

Clearly becoming even more disappointed with herself, Brennan gestured sadly, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to look at me. I want you to look at me and really hear what _I'm_ saying to _you_," her attention was fixated on him then as he took the first step into her body.

He only allowed himself one.

And then expelling a frustrated breath, he started determinedly, "Before you ever knew it, hell before _I _ever knew it, you had all the power in this relationship. From the very first case we ever worked together I was enamored with you, but not for the reasons you probably think. It wasn't because of your body, and it wasn't because I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. It wasn't even because I knew you could probably kick my ass with your pinky finger. I was enamored with your mind. You're the strongest; most honest, even when it's awkward, tenacious woman I've ever known…but what pisses me off is that you're always dismissing how you feel for whatever answer your logical mind has come up with next."

"So you've got problems," he continued, "you think you're the only one? You think I ever thought this was going to be easy? Guess what, relationships are messy...but they're supposed to be! And because we work together, I've risked our professional relationship to have this with you. But I'm here because it didn't matter how hard I tried not to, I fell in love with you anyway. And I'll be damned if it's not for all the reasons you keep trying to convince yourself this won't work. This isn't just about what you feel anymore, Bones."

Steadily meeting his eyes, Brennan watched as the fire suddenly drained from his and he sighed deeply in his own recognition, "I'm here because I don't even _want__ to try _to imagine my life without you," the air between them felt heavier somehow, "…I'm not even sure if I could anymore."

Caught utterly speechless, Brennan was hit with the power of those words full-force. And for the first time in her life, she suddenly felt stupid. _Why was she still pretending like she didn't feel the same way?_

"Now do you understand?" he prodded meaningfully.

Slowly breaking her silence she internally sensed a realization dawning, "I think so."

Nodding his acceptance of that fact Booth told her honestly, "You know Bones…I've never had to work this hard at a relationship before. But maybe that's the point. That nothing worth having is worth keeping without a fight."

"I don't want to fight," she told him nearly breathless.

"No?" he asked as he watched her finally step into him and close the remaining distance between their bodies; when finally she was standing mere inches away, he couldn't stop the words from spilling out a little too apprehensively, "What _do_ you want?"

Looking up at him she started, "I want to admit that even though I don't acknowledge it… I am afraid. I want to be able to believe again that good things are possible. And I do want to be with you Booth…even though I know it won't be easy, because I recognize that it's got to start somewhere," her voice had started to crack, and even though she hated that it made her appear weak, deep down she knew that this was the most honest she'd ever been with a man.

"I want…," she paused when she felt her body beginning to quiver in her excitement, "I want to finally be able to tell you that I love you Booth."

Instantaneously his breath, and then his heart, stilled in their rhythms as she whispered the words he was almost sure were a figment of his imagination, "…because I do…"

He was certain that he hadn't heard her right.

"…You do what?" and somehow though he could almost hear his pulse humming with anticipation, he oddly recognized that his tone was an octave shy of begging.

_How had that happened?_

And the smile that tugged at Brennan's lips in that instant was so brilliant that it damn near stopped his breathing all over again.

"Love you…" she spoke slightly stronger this time.

"...You do?" Even after hearing the words repeated twice he almost couldn't believe that she'd said them. Brennan nodded her answer silently, clearly not trusting her own ability to speak any more than he did.

And remarkably it dawned on him, that for all his weeks of waiting and wondering what would happen once she finally was able to tell him how she felt, he was at a complete loss for what to do.

So he did the first thing he could think of…the only thing that came naturally…he reached out and grabbed hold of her waist long enough to pull her against the solidness of his body. Another mindless second elapsed before he'd entrapped her in his arms and mercilessly descended upon her waiting lips. He drank her in, enveloped himself around her entirely and filled every last one of his senses with her intoxication.

Their excitement was so frenzied that neither one of them seemed to notice when the exhilaration of their passion upset their balance and landed them roughly on the mattress behind her. Relishing their new position, their synchronized moan filled the air when he pressed the weight of his body into hers. And neither one was willing to relinquish the other's lips for even so long as it took her to pull his shirt over his head. Finally rid of the annoying garment, Brennan gripped at the muscles of his back, urging him closer...closer...

She ached for him. And for the life of her she didn't know how or why she'd denied herself of this for so long.

"Closer..." she spoke almost inaudibly when his fingers teased at the deep collar-line of her shirt. Sensing her urgency and sharing it he quickly decided to forgo the busy work of any buttons and eagerly ripped at the fabric in one sure effort until it opened beneath him.

His exuberance was intoxicating and it elicited an unbidden eruption of laughter between them. But their mutual euphoria was bested when she positioned herself beneath him, her body and all of her nerve endings screaming to feel more of him when his arousal pressed between them. Her skin, usually milky-white, was flushed rosy in her feverish excitement and its appearance only further fueled his own.

Until suddenly the gravity of what was about to commence between them dawned and temporarily sobered Booth.

"Wait Temperance, are we about to do what I think we're about to do?"

Meeting his ephemeral calm with her heated gaze she answered, "God I hope so..."

The deep throaty chuckle that bubbled forth hummed in his chest and reverberated against hers.

"Then maybe," he dipped down for another taste of her lips before swallowing in heady anticipation, "maybe tomorrow night we can try that date-thing again."

"Yeah...?" she breathed.

"Yeah."

"I'd like that," she responded tearfully, though it was unclear which of her raging emotions was the cause at this particular juncture.

"Good," he gently wiped at the tears staining her cheek, "because after tonight you're really gonna be stuck with me."

Smiling brilliantly she couldn't help her hopeful whisper, "You promise?"

The deep growing intensity between them shimmered in his eyes and bore down into hers, "You better believe it. I love you Temperance."

"No...," she shook her head in amusement.

"No?"

Her voice was firm, though her eyes were glimmering with excitement when she corrected him, "Bones."

He couldn't contain the grin that exploded over his lips in response.

_Yep! His Bones...for better or for worse. _

He really liked the sound of that.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered meaningfully; his breath tickling her skin.

Clearly satisfied, at least for the moment, she gazed up at him, eager to say the words back, "I love you too Booth."

He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to hearing her say it...and somewhere a part of him hoped every time she did it felt like the first time. Dropping the final few inches between them, Booth buried his body into her warmth, and returned to kiss her swollen lips. Firmly wrapping herself around him, Brennan pulled him even closer, if it was even possible, and succumbed to the wonderful sensations he was eliciting inside of her. Before much longer the remaining vestiges of their clothing would be hastily removed and strewn forgotten some place beside them.

And not much sooner after that, somewhere even deeper than the crevices of her being that she felt brimming with Booth, Brennan would feel the start of something else stirring. A contentment so deep, so bottomless, that she would marvel at its implications. Surely, tonight marked the end of fear and brought the remarkable promise of tomorrow's beginning.

Because for the first time in over fifteen years...

...She wasn't afraid.

* * *

The End

**_Well ladies and gentlemen, sadly this marks the end of Hollywood Confidential. My profuse apologies for making you wait so long for it...but truth be told, I think it was a much needed and necessary creative break if I was ever going to end this story the way I wanted to. So I truly hope you'll forgive me...but also that you've enjoyed this series, even if it's just a fraction as much as I've enjoyed writing it. _****_I also hope that you'll leave comments and feedback, as I've not ruled out continuing on with the series...so I'd be grateful for any ideas or suggestions any of you might offer._ _Once again...THANK YOU! to all of you wonderful people who wrote to me with encouragements along the way. Much Love! _**

* * *


End file.
